The Direction I Never Knew
by FandomAddiction
Summary: 3 things. 1) My best friend's girlfriend tagged along, Ugh. 2) My twin brother is an idiot. 3) Was that Niall Horan I just bumped into? 20 year old Myla Anderson and her twin brother aren't the best of friends. They argued over which hotel to stay in but Myla won the argument. What happens when Myla bumps into Niall Horan on her first day at the hotel?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so just a disclaimer, I do not own Niall or any of the members of One Direction. Anything that happens in this story is purely made up and anything that happens in real life close to the story is completely coincidental.**

**Also, I am nowhere near done with my Jacksgap fanfic, it just got interesting, I'll be writing both. Don't get panicky if I don't update on one or the other, I have a busy life :) (lol, probs just writing more chapters) So without further ado, I present The Direction I Never Knew!**

* * *

"I've never done anything so exhilarating before. This was just incredible. I looked back at the glass behind me. _'I can't believe it'_ I whisper to myself." I read from a story.

"Miss, what's 'exmilitating'?" I heard a childish voice ask.

"Sorry?" I said, snapping out of my daydream.

"Exmilitating!" The voice yelped.

"Exmilitating?" I question before realising most of these kids were less than 9 years old. "Oh, Tommy, you mean 'exhilarating'. It's like... when something you do or a place where you are is just so awesome, it takes your breath away." I explain.

"Wow." The group chorused.

* * *

Yep, this was my life. 20 year old me. I'd spent the last 4 years volunteering at the children's group in town. Today was story day. I also work at an arts and crafts store helping paint and generally, just to help out.

"Myla. Your friend Matthew called. He's picking you up at Starbucks." I was told. I thanked the lady and grabbed my coat.

Dear... Well, you,

Hi, my name's Myla Anderson. I'm 20 years old, my twin brother's name is Mack, he's a pain sometimes. My best friend was a boy who'd gone through everything with me, his name is Matthew Mason, the one previously mentioned. I'd known him since like, forever... Our mums were besties, even before we were born. It was kinda inevitable. Matt lived next door with his two sisters, dad and mum. I used to live with my twin and dad, but Mack and I moved out.

Our dad tried to look after us since mum died, but anyone could see it was too stressful for him. So, Mack and I moved out and dad went back to Friday nights at the pub eating steak and playing pool.

He's less stressed now.

I made my way over to the Starbucks across the street where Matt was holding out a hot chocolate for me.

"Luke warm, just how you like it." He says. I hug him and take the warm drink from him. Hey, it's a cold night okay? I needed to warm up somehow. Matt was the kind of guy all the girls like. He had wavy black hair that wasn't short, but wasn't long. And big blue eyes that, not to be cheesy or anything, pierced through your soul and literally made your heart melt. He's what most girls would say is 'hot' but he's like a brother to me, like more of a brother than my own brother. He's currently dating Abby Millard, I don't like her.

* * *

Oh, by the way, Mack is a lil' shit. I know he had friends over last night, even after I told him not to. My room out the back isn't soundproof. I wish it was, but it's not. Unfortunately, I was too tired after cleaning up at work to go and yell at him.

At least Mack, Matt and I were getting away for a while. We'd all been saving up to go for a trip to England. One week away, that's all.

* * *

One week later, the three of us stood outside the airport in England, our hair scruffed and our eyes drooping and crusty with sleep.

Unfortunately it wasn't just the 3 of us. Abby tagged along, although I don't think she liked the idea either, since she was trapped between Mack and Matt the entire flight. I think she gave up on sleep after the 2nd time Mack asked her how to spell his name... Idiot.

Hey, at least we got here.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this beginning, I swear it won't be long before the boys come into it. I hope you like it so far, it won't be all from Myla's point of view btw. I kind of imagine Matthew to look like Joshua Anthony Brand cause he's goddamn beautiful. So yeah, I haven't decided on how Myla or Mack look but I'll get there! Please give me some feedback, it would really help. Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked past Matt who was currently sucking the face off his girlfriend. Ew. Could they not? Mack strides over to the front desk where he chats up the receptionist, giving her a wink. He gets our room key and waves them up to show me he has them. I just nod and turn back around to get my suitcase before tripping over someone's feet.

"Sorry!" They yelp, reaching out their arms to stop me from falling.

I look up to see a young boy, about my age with quiffed blonde hair. We look into each others eyes for moment. He winks at me, propping me back up, I giggle and blush.

"I'm really sorry about that." He says, an obvious Irish accent emerges, surprising me a little. I don't say anything so he raises an eyebrow and waves his hand in front of my eyes. "Hello? Earth to gorgeous." He says. I snap out of my daydream and smile back.

"Sorry, I just- Did you just call me gorgeous?" I ask, he runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip.

Wow, that's pretty hot. What are you talking about, Myla? You don't even know this guy! But, that lip bite though...

I'm woken from my little world when the boy coughs.

"Did you ask me something?" I panic. He laughs and looks back up at me. My face is still plastered with concern, did he ask me something or not?

"No, but that lip bite was pretty hot..." He trails off as I realise what I've done.

"Oh my god, I said that out loud?" I ramble, the boy nods. I smile awkwardly and he chuckles a little.

"Yeah, and you're right, you don't know me, not yet anyway." The boy winks at me again and I look down at my shoes. Something clicks in my mind, where have I seen this boy before? He looks familiar from somewhere. It all comes back to me. I snap my head up and look at his concerned face.

"You're Niall Horan, aren't you?" I ask. He scrunches up his nose and wiggles it slowly. Now that, was adorable.

"Damn, my cover's been blown! And yes, that nose scrunch was totes adorbs." He answers. I gasp and face palm myself.

"Did I really just do the thing where I say something embarrassing in front of a hot guy that I thought I was saying in my head twice in one minute?" I blurt out, I face palm myself again. "Shit. Three times?" I whisper. Hopefully he doesn't think that was weird... Who am I kidding? He probably thought I was insane from the beginning. Which I most likely am, just so we're on the same track.

"I don't think you're insane... And you think I'm hot?" He replies. I said that out loud, again?

"Um... I-I... Don't think I've introduced myself! Hi, I'm... Myla Anderson?" I say, Niall laughs and raises an eyebrow.

"You're not sure you're Myla?" He smirks. I shake my head but then nod it.

"No! I mean, yes... I am Myla. I-I think my brother just called me..." I say.

"Wait, are you staying here for a while?" Niall asks me, I nod and look around to see if I can find either Matt or Mack. "Maybe I can see you again sometime?" He asks, I stop looking for Matt and look back at Niall. Did he just ask to see me again? Do you want that to happen, Myla? You've hardly known the guy more than 10 minutes?

"Sure!" I say.

Brain, what are you doing? I was still thinking that answer over! Niall takes a pen out of his shirt pocket and asks me permission to write on my hand.

"Call me later. I'll be around." Niall winks and walks over to the elevator.

"Who was that?" Matt asks, I whip around to see him standing behind me.

"I think Niall Horan just gave me his number..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Matthew! Where is my bag? The pink one!" I hear Abby shout. I turn around to see her prodding Matt's arm.  
"Which pink one? They're all flipping pink..." I whisper and pick my bags up. "So, which room are we in?" I ask Mack who hands me a key.  
"Room 20 on floor 7," He replies.  
"Cool cakes, be a dear a carry my bags?" I joke, earning a roll of the eyes from Mack. "I'm kidding! Come on," I say and walk over to the elevator.  
The ding of the elevator rings out and we step in, four mirrors cover the sides.  
"Oh my god!" I shout, seeing my reflection.  
"What? What's wrong?" Matt asks.  
"Ugh, are you not seeing me? My hair is a mess! I just talked to a hot guy with my hair like this! What the hell?!" I move closer to the mirror to examine my look.  
"Don't worry... You don't look as horrible as you usually do," Abby whispers in my ear.  
"Go die in a fucking hole, Abby," I hiss back.  
She just rolls her eyes and scoffs at me, leaning back on the side of the elevator. She can talk. Her hair is up in a beehive style which would normally look quite nice on anyone else. The dress she's wearing is bright pink and reveals to much cleavage for my liking and don't get me started on her make-up. What does Matt even see in her?  
"Hot guy, eh?" Mack teases, nudging my arm.  
"Shut up!" I say, nudging his arm back harder. Despite Mack and I hating each other sometimes, we were as close as siblings could be and at the end of the day, he's my brother and deep down I love him.  
"Besides, he's probably not going to want to see me again. Did you see my hair?!" I say, Mack just laughs.  
When we arrive at our floor, I instantly run to the shower and take my time to wash my hair and shave my legs. I only shaved them a day ago but I still felt like I needed to shave them. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my hair and another around my body and walk out into the bedroom.  
"Damn... I see what you mean, Niall," I hear a voice say. I spin around to see Niall sitting on a couch and another boy with brown hair in a striped shirt sitting beside him. Louis Tomlinson.  
"Oh my god, what the hell?!" I shout, pulling my towel closer to me and running back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.  
"Myla! I'm sorry! This is Louis!" Niall says, knocking on the bathroom door.  
"I know who he is!" I shout back.  
"Sorry! Um, I came to talk to you!" Niall yells through the door.  
"Okay, but I'm not wearing any clothes and they just happen to be in the room where two guys are that I don't know very well!" I yell.  
"I'm just saying, no clothes is fine with me!" I hear Louis shout. I can practically hear the smirk on his face.  
"Louis!" Niall exclaims. "I'm sorry about him! We'll be in the lounge room."  
"But Niall!" Louis protests.  
"But nothing, come on Lou!"  
After I open the door slightly to make sure they're gone, I walk over to my suitcase and pull out a flower print skater dress. I quickly get changed and let my hair down, brushing through it with my hairbrush before walking out into the Lounge Room. Both of the boys are standing up and they turn to look at me. I can't help but giggle as both of their eyes widen as I step out.  
"Wow..." Niall says.  
"Thank you," I reply and walk over to the fruit bowl to pick up an apple. "You wanted to talk?"  
"I did? I mean, I did!" I smile while Louis hides a laugh from Niall's nervousness.  
"And how did you get in?" I ask, before either of them can say anything else.  
"A guy who introduced himself as Matt let us in after Niall asked the front desk about people staying under the name 'Anderson'." Louis explains.  
"Matty... I'm going to kill him!" I say.  
"Sure, can I talk to you? In private?" Niall asks, referring to Louis who is inspecting a painting hanging up above one of the many tables in the room.  
"Yeah, let's talk in there," I say, gesturing to the bedroom. "You, don't break anything while I'm gone. You break it, you pay for it!" I tell Louis.  
"Yes, ma'am!" He says, saluting me. I close the door and turn around to talk to Niall.  
"Hi again..." He mumbles.  
"Hello," I say.  
"Um, I'm sorry, I don't really have anything to talk about," Niall confesses and sits down on the same couch he was on when I first came out of the bathroom.  
"You don't?" I ask, surprised.  
"I really wanted to see you again." I feel my cheeks going red.  
"You did?"  
"You keep your questions short," Niall smirks, making me blush again.  
"Um, I just... Why did you want to see me again?" I say as boldly as I can manage.  
"You're really hot, Myla!" Niall blurts out, my head turns to look at him. He puts a hand over his mouth and clears his throat. "Shit. I mean, um, I, fuck it. You are very pretty and I came to kinda, I mean, if you wanted to, maybe, go do something with me sometime?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow and swallow loudly. He looks down at his fingers and adds, "Only if you would want to!"  
"Yeah, sure," I reply.  
"I mean, you don't have to answer me straight away, I haven't really known you that lon-Did you just say yes?" He asks, looking back up at me.  
"Yes, I would like to go do something with you sometime, Niall. Preferably not when I have a Louis Tomlinson in my hotel suite but any other time would be fine." Niall's eyes light up and he's quickly on his feet.  
"Yes! I mean, that, that would be very... Awesome?" Niall says, holding his fist at his side, I presume it's so he doesn't go for a high five.  
"Okay, how about tomorrow at 12?" I suggest.  
"Sure!" He begins to open his mouth to say something else but is cut off by a smashing sound in the other room. We both look at the door and back to each other.  
"Louis!" We say at the same time and open the door, walking into the lounge room. Louis is standing above a small pile of glass and is holding one of the pieces in his hand.  
"I swear, I picked it up and it just fell!" Louis exclaims, looking down at the piece of glass in his hand.  
"Louis! There's clearly a sign saying 'Do not touch!'" Niall shouts and picks up the plastic sign, holding it up in front of Louis' eyes.  
"Oops?" Louis says.  
"Yes, oops! Come on, let's go before you break anything else!" Niall says, taking Louis' arm and dragging him over to the door.  
"I'm sorry, Myla!" Louis tells me.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up," I assure Louis who is looking at me with puppy eyes.  
"Thanks, he'll pay if there's any cost. I'll be here at 12 tomorrow." Niall says, pushing Louis out the door. He goes to walk out but turns back around and it only takes one long stride for him to be right in front of me. He leans down and places a kiss on my cheek before pulling away and going after Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Which dress, Matty?" I shout to Matt who's in the bathroom. I hold the two dresses I had in mind up and Matt pokes his head around the door to see.  
"Blue one!" He yells and then goes back to running his shower.  
"Thank you!" I yell back and quickly get changed into the dress. I walk over to a full length mirror in the bedroom and study the dress. It looks quite nice if I do say so myself. The dress is a light blue skater dress and stops just above my knees. I decide on wearing blue converses to match it seeing I couldn't find any heels to go with it. Matt comes out of the bathroom after a few minutes and I run in to do my hair and make up.  
I begin by straightening the whole thing and then do a waterfall braid from each side, meeting at the back. I decide on minimal make up, a tiny bit of foundation to cover up any blemishes, eyeliner and lip gloss. When I step out of the bathroom, Matt looks at my outfit, scrunching his nose up.  
"What? What's wrong?" I ask, preparing to back into the bathroom and change my makeup.  
"Absolutely nothing!"  
"Then what's with the nose scrunching?"  
"It just looks pretty cool and I was trying to stop myself laughing at your choice of shoes," Matt explains, pointing to my feet. "You see most girls would wear heels or nice little ballet flats, only my best friend would wear converses and a dress on a date."  
"It's not a date! We're just doing something together," I reply, putting my hands on my hips.  
"Doing something together, eh?" Mack taunts, walking in from the lounge room. I hit his arm and turn away to try and find my purse.  
"Yeah, but do you like him?" Matt questions, resting back on the same couch Niall and Louis were sitting on yesterday.  
"Like, Matty? What is this? High school?" I laugh, finding a white purse and putting my phone and lip gloss in it.  
"Ugh, I mean, do you have feelings towards this particular human being," Matt waves his arms around in a posh manner and I laugh.  
"No, we're just friends!" I reply and stand back in front of the mirror. I take my phone out of the purse to check the time. "Oh my god! It's nearly 12!" I shout and run into the lounge room where Abby has just opened the door to Niall. He looks directly over at me and smiles.  
"Niall!" I say and give him a hug. I turn around to see Abby standing with her mouth wide open. "You'll catch flies," I say, smirking. Niall laughs a little.  
"I thought you were kidding when you said you met Niall Horan yesterday!" Abby screams, making Niall step back a bit.  
"Nope, and I also met Louis Tomlinson, too," I watch as Abby's face turns from shock to anger.  
"Don't stay out too long, kiddos!" Matt says, appearing behind Abby. Niall shakes hands with Matt.  
"Nice to meet you again, Matt," Niall says, smiling widely.  
"Okay, well Abby, you're still catching flies, you're gonna get infected if you swallow any more, bye!" I say and close the door, leading Niall towards the elevator.  
"That was hilarious!" Niall says, laughing his head off. "Her face when you said you met Louis."  
"She's obsessed with you guys, I'm talking posters, clothes, bedding, dolls, twitter account dedicated to Harry's hair!" I tell Niall, laughing with him.  
"Wow, it's weird meeting people like that, cause like, they've got dolls of you," Niall and I stop at the elevator and wait for it to come.  
"Was it weird, getting all that fame?" I say, pressing the down button over and over.  
"Yeah, like, you see celebrities in magazines and on TV and you idolize them and stuff and then, you become one and you feel the pressure! It's really hard sometimes, we're not allowed to do certain stuff without the permission of Simon and even when we have permission, there's a certain way in which we have to do it in order to not create absolute chaos," Niall explains.  
"Wow... I never really paid much attention to how bad it is for you..."  
"No, it's okay, really. It's just small stuff that bug me sometimes but it's my favourite thing when we meet people like you who don't scream in our faces and beg for pictures," Niall smiles at me and I smile back.  
"Oh em gee, Niall, can I like, have a picture?! Check out my twitter account! Sign this!" I say, mockingly, making Niall laugh.  
"Spot on!" We both laugh until the elevator finally arrives and we step into the small space. "I like the shoes."  
I look down at my shoes, "Oh my god, Matt was teasing me about not wearing heels or ballet flats."  
"I think they're awesome!" Niall laughs and I laugh again.  
"So, Mr Horan, where are we going?" I ask after a while as the elevator arrives at the lobby.  
"I was thinking we go to this carnival thing, it's only on for today and tomorrow," Niall explains.  
"Yes! I love carnivals! Is there rides?" I ask excitedly. Niall nods his head and I smile widely, I love Carnivals. There was one back home that Matt and I would go to every year.  
"No upside down ones, okay?" Niall asks and I laugh and nod.  
"Sure, I'm not that big on upside down ones either."  
Niall leads me over to the front door of the hotel and I see a black car parked outside.  
"Run!" Niall says and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the car, at first I don't know why but then I see the swarms of people with cameras taking pictures. Niall opens a door to the backseat and lets me climb in before getting in behind me.  
"Woah... Is it always like that?" I laugh.  
"All the time! There might be some at the Carnival but I'll make sure they don't pester you much," Niall says and I smile. "We can go now, Frank," Niall leans forward and taps the driver of the car on the shoulder.  
"Certainly, Mr Horan," Niall and I laugh as we pull away from the crowding photographers and onto the street.


End file.
